1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method of depositing a multilayer thin film on a surface of a product and a product having a multilayer thin film deposited thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal materials and plastic materials are used as the material for forming the exterior of electronic products. Metal material is difficult to use due to roughness caused by machining, and thus post-processing, e.g. painting, plating and anodizing is required. Multilayer thin film is deposited on metal material by using plasma so that the metal material may be realized in various colors.
Plastic material is lightweight and has a high degree of freedom in comparison with metal material, and thus there are advantages to manufacturing a product having a complex shape out of plastic material, including a low price. In addition, multilayer thin film is deposited on plastic material by using plasma so that the plastic material may be realized in various colors, like as the metal material, and the sense of metal may be realized. In order to realize the sense of metal on the plastic base material, plating, hot stamping, and general painting are usually performed, and in addition, a method of applying metallic paint thinly or a method of applying a semi-transparent resin are mainly performed.
Wireless communication products, e.g., mobile phones, have increased in popularity due to the development of wireless communication. In addition, the popularity of electronic products provided with a number of sensors has also increased. Electronic products using wireless communication and electronic products provided with a number of sensors may require an exterior thereof formed by a non-conductive material to enhance the wireless communication quality and the sensing quality. However, since non-conductive materials that are configured to be deposited as a multi-layer thin film are limited to Tin, there are limitations in implementing various colors and textures to allow the product to have a non-conductive surface.